Jinx's Holiday Specials
by Jinx's Remix
Summary: A collection of different holiday specials. You'll have to look inside to see for yourself.


**Christmas and New Years Special**

'Thinking to themselves '

" **Speaking Cybertronian"**

 _ **~'Speaking Cybercat'~**_

 _-'Comm link/ bond'-_

"English"

 **( P.O.V side comments )**

 **:. Videos/ T.v/ Computer/ Internet .:**

 **A/N before this new story begins let me say thank you to GirlWhoLovesAnime for letting me use her OC's Sheena, and Typhon for this special.**

 **That being said I do not own the Transformers franchise, that belongs to Hasbro.**

 **The characters I own are; Jinx... er... myself, Silverstriker, Scarletsky, Lupa, and Duma.**

 **3rd Person's P.O.V**

 **Nevada N.E.S.T Base**

"Optimus, you might want to take a look at this." Captain William Lennox called from a raised catwalk.

The tall thirty two foot tall mech paused in his convocation with Ironhide to look at the Captain. "What seems to be the problem William?" Optimus asked.

Lennox turned to speak to one of the men stationed at the computers on the catwalk. Then a picture popped up on the large screen in front of them. "Our satellites just picked this up. What do you think it is?" Lennox asked.

Optimus fully turned around to property see the image. Optimus' optics cycled wide in realization, Ironhide walking up behind him to get a better view of the picture as well. "That." Optimus started. "Is a cybertronian escape pod."

Will looked at the mech with wide eyes. "Can you tell if it's an Autobot or Decepticon?" Will asked.

The picture that the satellite took, was too blurry to make out any identifiable marking on the escape pod. Optimus shook his helm in the negative.

"Can you track the pod?" Ironhide asked from next to Optimus. Will looked down to the soldier stationed at the computers, the young male quickly got to typing.

"I can call into NASA to track the pods position, they can relay it back to us since it was them in the first place to send us the photo, sir." The soldier said. Will nodded in affirmative to the soldier. The young soldier quickly went to work at getting in contact with NASA.

"In the meantime, we have to put together a group to go meet the pod upon its landing." Will said.

"Ironhide, comm Ratchet, the bot within the pod may need medical assistance upon their landing." Optimus ordered.

"I'll get together some of m…." Will started to say before Optimus cut him off.

"I am sorry William, but I do not think that would be a good idea, seeing as we do not know who this is, and whether they are hostile or not." The NEST captain started to protest but Optimus raised his servo. "I know William. But I do not wish for any of our allies to be harmed on this retrieval mission."

The captain looked like he wanted to say more, but reluctantly nodded his head, knowing full well that not knowing enough information about this pods occupant could put his soldiers at serious risk. That and only a week and a half before Christmas, they were low on soldiers who went home for the holidays. Not to mention no one wanted to spend Christmas in the med bay.

With a nod Optimus and Ironhide went to gather some bots to help on the retrieval mission.

 **Unknown P.O.V**

 **Somewhere in Nevada Desert**

 _Uggg…. My helm. Frame Systems Damage Report._

 **systems damage to comm.:**

 **functioning at 0.5%.:**

 **exterior damage to helm, advised to seek medical assistance.:**

 **levels stable.:**

 **result for internal systems damage.:**

 **you like to online?.:**

 _Yes_

 **onlining.:**

 **you like to online visual.:**

 _Yes_

 **sensors fully operational.:**

 **you like to online audials?.:**

 _Uggg!...Yes_

 **sensors minor damage; functioning at 98.5%.:**

As I opened my optics all I could see was black. Trying to move around I found that I had very little space. 'Where was I again? Oh yeah…. Decepticons.' Decepticons had attacked my space research ship. Well…...it was theirs to begin with but….. Hey I needed a ride, and what better ride than a research/lab spaceship?

I tried to move again finding that, the escape pod I had flung myself into before setting off a plasma bomb on the ship filled with cons, actually had more room that I had originally thought upon onlining. It just so happens that I have my large king cobra bot companion wrapped around my frame.

I poked at his more sensitive underbelly plating to make him online. He came online with a start, his glowing golden optics staring at me through the cold inky darkness of the pod. As he came fully online, he released his tight hold on my frame, slinking to the floor of the pod at my pedes.

Unstrapping myself from my seat, I stood up on wobbly pedes. The pod shifted in or on whatever we had landed upon.

" **Ugg… it feels like I haven't been on my pedes in solar cycles."** I grumbled to myself.

" **How ya doing big fella?"** I bent down to run my servo over his helm. The Pod shifted again with my movement and I stumbled slightly.

" **Ok nevermind, first things first, we get out of this pod."** I said aloud.

" **You might want to get back a bit."** I sat back down in the pod seat.

Raising my pedes up, I kicked with all my might on the pods hatch. The hatch dented somewhat, but didn't open. The pod shifting a lot with the force of my kick.

" **We must be on the side of some cliff or something."** I spoke aloud.

" **Really don't feel like going for another fall."** The serpent mechanimal hissing in agreement.

I got in position to kick again, and sending all of my might into my pedes as I kicked at the hatch. The hatch to the pod burst open at the contact, the hatch itself breaking off from the pod and flying quite the distance.

Peeking out of the, now gaping hole where the hatch had been, I peered around the landscape that greeted me.

Dust. Lots of dust.

The pod creaked a bit. Fearing that it was about to go over a cliff, I flung myself forward, landing helm first on the dusty hard ground. I stayed there for a moment, only looking up when my serpent companion slithered up to my helm. He looked at me with a look that said " _What the Pit are you doing."_ I was about to respond verbally to his look when we heard a roaring in the distance.

I quickly scrambled to my pedes, standing at my sixteen foot height. I frantically looked around for the source of the sound. Spotting a dust cloud in the distance that continued to grow larger as it seemed to be heading in our direction.

Typhon rose up, his long thick frame standing taller than myself. He flared his hood out in a warning, corrosive venom already dripping from his fangs.

Crouching down, I grabbed hold of my plasma bombs at my waist. 'Oh Primus I'm so glad they didn't blow upon our landing.' _I thought to myself._

From my crouched position on the ground I looked for a possible place for cover, in the event that whatever was creating the dust cloud decided to start a fire fight. The only suitable places for cover at the moment were the pod, dented and scorched as it was, and a formation that looked as if somebot had dug out a chunk of ground and laid it upon the flatted ground. **(Basically a boulder)** I was snapped out of my musings by the sound of metal scraping against metal. 'A transformation sequence! They're Cybertronian!'

 **3rd Person P.O.V  
_**

A small team of Autobots were approaching the escape pods landing coordinates. The small team consisting of Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. Ironhide had insisted on staying at the base incase any Decepticon threats presented themselves, **(though everybot knew it was so he wasn't stuck on the road with the twins)** Jazz was still in the med bay, and even though scared as pit of the med bay as she is, Jinx refused to leave his side. And by pit, no bot wanted to take the chevy twins.

During the entire drive to the coordinates, the twins had been racing along the highway. Though, now as Sideswipe tried to get his brother to race with him, all he got for his efforts were grumbling complaints about dust and a ruined wax job.

"Why did we have to bring those two along?" Ratchet grumbled.

"Yeah. Why did I have to come? Just so I could ruin my wax job with dust?" Sunstreaker complained.

"One, Ratchet, because we do not know who this bot is, and the twins are our two best front liners. And two, Sunstreaker, because you two were causing trouble with your pranks on base. Consider this as a punishment, unless you'd like to spend the night in the brigs." Optimus said.

Sideswipe laughed nervously but stayed quiet. Sunstreaker just continued to grumble. As the group drew closer to the crash site they could see something rise up from the ground. The figure looking serpent like. "WHAT THE PIT IS THAT?!" Ratchet yelled slamming on his breaks and transforming.

The rest of the group followed suit. "It looks like a snake." Sideswipe commented, rolling back and forth on his wheeled pedes.

"Is that what came out of the pod?" Sunstreaker asked. "Because I have no problem killing it."

"No, look Sunny there's something just behind it." Sideswipe said in a hushed whisper.

"Don't call me that fragger!" Sunstreaker shouted at his brother.

Suddenly, the large serpent like creature lunged at the group.

Everybot scattered. The large serpent landed on the ground with a loud thud, but was up and lunging again in seconds.

The large serpent landed on Ratchet, it's insane frame weight keeping Ratchet from moving his arms.

A shot ran out, it had hit the back plating of the serpent but caused no damage.

"What the Pit is this thing!?" Sideswipe shouted.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, there was a sharp whistling noise. The serpent turned its massive maw away from Ratchet and slithered off in the direction the sound came from.

The four mechs turned to see a white lithe Cybertronian frame with black and teal accents. The lithe Cybertronian stayed in its crouched position next to the large black and silver serpent.

"It's a femme." Ratchet said astonished.

Optimus stepped forward to greet the new Cybertronian. "I am Optimus Prime. State your designation, faction, rank and serial number or you will be fired upon." Optimus said. The femme just continued to look at them tilting her helm, the serpent raised even higher off the ground trying to look bigger at the sound of Optimus' voice.

"Uh Prime?" Ratchet said. Optimus glanced at his CMO. "That was in Earth's english." Ratchet informed his leader. Optimus cycled his optics.

" **I am Optimus Prime. State your designation, faction, rank and serial number or you will be fired upon."** Optimus repeated in Cybertronian this time.

The serpent made a move that looked like it was going to lunge again, but the femme put her servo on its thick back plating as she stood up from her crouched position.

" **A Prime? So you are Autobots?"** The femme asked. Ratchet stepped up to Optimus' side.

" **Yes we are. My designation is Ratchet, the Autobots CMO. These two are the terror twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. If I may, what is you designation femme?"** Ratchet asked calmly and slowly as if speaking to a frightened sparkling.

" **My designation is Sheena. As for faction, rank and serial number… I am a neutral, I have no rank or serial number."** The femme, Sheena, stated. " **And this is Typhon my king cobra bot companion."** Sheena introduced the large serpent next to her who hissed at the four mechs. " **Sorry about him, he can be rather protective."** Sheena apologised for the moody serpent.

"Just great. She's a neutral. Not a threat to us nor a help, so I just drove through dust and ruined my wax job for nothing!" Sunstreaker shouted.

"Sunstreaker…" Optimus said in a warning tone.

" **Heyyy…"** Sheena whined. " **What's that language you're speaking in and why are you excluding me from your conversation?"** She asked, giving the four mechs her kicked turbo fox optics.

" **I apologise for my brothers behavior."** Sideswipe said sliding up next to the femme, only to barely duck in time to not have his helm taken off by the serpent. Sheena just stared at him as though nothing had happened.

" **I apologise for the twins behavior."** Optimus said, as he forcefully pushed Sideswipe away from the femme." **As for the language we were speaking… It is an Earth language. Earth being the planet your pod crashed on."** Optimus Explained.

The next few hours were of sheena telling the bots how she happened to come to being in an escape pod, and asking a whole lot of questions about Earth and its inhabitants. All the while she got hooked up to the World Wide Web.

The bots had had to transform, all taking their alt modes, even Sheena's Cybertronian one, to the nearest place she could change to an Earth alt. It didn't take her long to find one she liked (Brand new 2008 Jaguar F-Type white with a black and teal stripe on the right side of the hood) and they were on the road back to base with a very unhappy serpent in Optimus' trailer.

Upon arriving at the N.E.S.T base Sheena nearly squealed in delight. Humans! There were a few but they were so new to her, she was just so excited to see what other species this new planet held!

Unfortunately her close inspections of the humans would have to wait as Ratchet hauled her off to the med bay to be thoroughly looked over and examined for injuries or malfunctions, Typhon following close behind.

~Les mini time skip brought to you by venomous snakes~

In hindsight Ratchet should have seen this coming, you never should put two wild animals in the same enclosed space upon first meeting and expect nothing to happen. His med bay now pretty much destroyed with claw marks, dents and broken tools everywhere.

Upon reaching the med bay Ratchet had completely forgotten that Jinx had still been in there with Jazz and how she usually reacted to newcomers, not to mention that this new comer was as wild an animal as she was. The med bay doors had slid open, purple optics had met golden ones.

Initially it had just been hissing and growling, then Ratchet had made the mistake of trying to get the serpent to leave. Typhon had reacted violently causing Jinx to startle in a protective manner and here they are with a cyber cat sized hole in the wall and no Jazz in sight.

Sheena's indigo optics were wide at what they had just witnessed, looking over to her companion who had remarkably large and deep claw slashes in his thick plating.

'That could have gone better.' Ratchet thought to himself.

~Les massive Time skip brought to you by wild cybertronian mechanimal fights; don't get caught in one~

It was now a few days before the holiday humans called Christmas, and Sheena was happy. Well as happy as one can be when the two biggest dangers on the base are ready to behelm each other at a moment's notice. But Jinx had agreed to stay calm so that the Lennox and Witwicky familys could come to base for the holidays.

Sheena had spent most of her time here asking a whole lot of questions towards the humans on base, some questions the humans refused to answer. Sheena honestly didn't know why, because what was the problem of telling her how their species reproduces? She knew how her's did since she was a youngling.

Speaking of which, she had become good friends with the Autobots young scout, even though they only communicated over the comms, and although flirty as he was, Sideswipe as well. She was still working on befriending Sunstreaker.

And to say sorry to Ratchet for Typhon's actions, helped Ratchet and his apprentice Jolt clean and fix up the med bay.

Jolt was a quiet mech, but Sheena still liked him he was kind, polite, and friendly once he warmed up to her a bit.

~Le time skip brought to you by Acinonyx jubatus and Ophiophagus Hannah~

It was now only three days till Christmas, and most of the human soldiers have left for the holiday. It had been mostly quiet between the two wild willed creatures, although there were times where Typhon got too close to Jinx or her symbiotes, and she'd growl lowly and threatenly. Typhon would take the hint, at least after a large clawed slash magically appeared on his face plates.

All was quiet. Well… except for in a certain femmes helm as she practically bounced at the entrance to the main hanger, disturbing the king cobra bot from his recharge at her side.

'Ugg… when are they going to be here?' Sheena had been told by Ratchet as she had helped clean the med bay, that the Autobots young scout was bringing his charge and his charges family unit to base for the upcoming holiday.

She had also asked as to why Ironhide and Captain William Lennox had left a few days prior. She found out from the medic that the old bot was the Lennox family guardian, and that he and Will would be returning with Will's mate and sparkling.

Sheena couldn't keep still with her excitement of being able to meet a human sparkling.

'I wonder if they're as smart as cybertronian sparklings?' Sheena mused to herself.

As it had been getting closer and closer to the end of the month, the temperature had dropped quite a bit. And Sheena had been told that it's almost always too hot to stand most of the time here? 'Yeah right.' Sheena thought, because it was currently -18 degrees celsius! **(A/N because I just don't understand fahrenheit, but I looked it up, -2.2 . And I also looked it up and I know it doesn't actually get that cold, but for the sake of the story just go with it)**

Looking up to the sky, Sheena could clearly see white and grey puffy floaty things that covered any glimpse of the blue atmosphere, having already searched them up on the world wide web, Sheena had found them to be called _clouds_ by the humans. **:. A visible mass of condensed water vapour floating in the atmosphere, typically high above the ground..:**

Was what apparently a cloud was. Cybertron had those. Though similar but at the same time very different.

With Sheena's scientific analysis. Because she had studied the states of matter and environment. She predicted the condensed water vapour would soon become too heavy to stay afloat as a cloud, but as for what it would fall like because of the temperature, Sheena hadn't a clue, this didn't occur in the same way back on Cybertron.

The distinct sound of a vehicle engine approaching caught Sheena's audial. Looking toward the direction of the entrance gate she could just barely make out a orangey yellow colored car approaching the base kicking up a cloud of dust behind it, and if she looked very closely she could see a larger black vehicle in the dust cloud of the first vehicle.

The gate opened automatically, letting both vehicles in. As the two vehicles got closer to her position, Typhon raised up in a defencive manor towards the unknown vehicles, flaring out his hood.

" **Sshhhh it's okay Ty', it's okay, calm down."** Sheena soothed her companion who reluctantly lowered his frame back to the ground.

The two vehicles came to a stop about twenty five feet from where Sheena stood, though the orangey yellow one stayed just behind the larger black one Sheena knew to be Ironhide.

The doors to both vehicles opened allowing their human occupants to get out. Sheena quickly recognized William Lennox accompanied by a pretty blond women, who was holding the tiny servo of the most adorable little thing she has ever seen.

She really wanted to just reach over to hold the little slightly chubby sparkling, but refrained from doing so because the sparklings carrier looked on edge to begin with, as she was eyeing Typhon.

William reassured his wife as he pulled their luggage from Ironhide's flatbed. Once all the luggage was removed Ironhide transformed.

Sheena switched her attention to the loudly talking ginger women.

'That must be Bumblebee's charge's carrier.' She thought.

"OH HELLO!" The women called over to Sheena. "You must be new here. OH! Ron look at that! That's a new look. Really scary if I do say so myself."The women called to her mate while pointing at Typhon. "Oh! Where are my manors? My name is Judy, Sam's mom. That's my son." Judy said pointing over to the boy unloading bags from the vehicle Sheena suspected was Bumblebee. "That's my husband Ron." She said, pointing to a slightly larger balding male, who nodded his greeting in their direction. "Oh! And that's Sam's girlfriend Mikaela." Judy again pointed over towards Sam's direction where a dark brunette femme stood next to Judy's son, both waving over in greeting.

When all of the bags were out of his trunk Bumblebee transformed. This time Sheena didn't hold back, as she ran over to the mechling holding his face plates in both her servos and cooing at him.

Bumblebee started running though radio stations quickly to try and communicate to the crazy femme on his faceplates, to let go. She had a vice like grip on him and he couldn't pry her off him.

" **:. A little lady~ LET GO!~ MY FACE IT BURNS!~ personally~ space~ please.:"** Came out of his radio. Sheena looks surprised, her optics cycling wide.

"What? What happened to his vocal processor?" She asked as she turned to face Ironhide giving the larger mech a quizzical look as she let her servos drop from the mechlings face plates.

"Damaged in battle, had been defending the Allspark against Megatron and his forces. Megatron ripped it out and left Bee for dead." Ironhide explained in his deep grumbling voice with a shrug of his shoulder plating, but it was visible in his optics that the memory of the tragic event hurt him, maybe almost as much as it had Bee, but in a different way.

Sheena stood there, shock clearly displayed on her face plates. Anger then took over her face plates and her optics darkened to a violet-red color, she was livid. In the background Ironhide saw Bumblebee as he was tried to sneak around the crazy femme.

Suddenly the femme whirled around. Grabbing ahold of a now startled Bee and examining his throat area mumbling darkly to herself.

Bee shot Ironhide a pleading look for the other mech to get the crazy femme off him. Ironhide just shrugged shaking his helm in the negative and backing away as if to say, " _Hey it's your problem, not mine. I ain't getting in the way of an enraged femme."_ Which he did over their comm's as he walked away with Lennox and his family.

 **(Meanwhile in Sheena's helm)** 'I'm going to fragging offline that pit spawn son of a glitch piece of scrap fragger! How DARE he do that to a youngling!' Sheena had by now let go of Bee's face plates and had started to pace while continuing to mudder darkly to herself, coming up with plans as to what she's do the the Glitch if she ever got her servos on him.

~Yes….. Les 'nother time skip… -Sorry- Brought to you by common sense, which isn't actually all that common, anyways, if you value your spark, do no, and I repeat, DO NOT get in the way of an enraged femme they will tear you apart!~

It was now the day before Christmas. The day Sheena found out, the day that the humans call Christmas Eve.

The Lennox sparkling was running around crazy after Sergeant Robert Epps gave her candy.

 **:. Candy, a** **sweet food made with sugar or syrup combined with fruit, chocolate, or nuts.:**

That apparently gave kids high energy, a.k.a as Sarah Lennox so helpfully explained was a sugar rush.

 **rush, a sudden and brief burst of energy supposedly experienced after the consumption of food or drink with a high sugar content.:** Which eventually leads to a sugar crash. That of which Sheena could not find a definition for on the internet. Sheena was brought out of her helm at the sound of worried shouts. She looked around to find the source of the worried shouts and caught sight of William and Sarah Lennox running after their creation as she ran right out of the hanger doors.

All the bots and humans that were there to witness this happen followed the small family out of the hanger doors, and the sight that greeted them was amazing and adorable.

The Lennox sparkling Annabelle, was lying back down in a thin sheet of snow making snow angels. Her carrier picked her up and brought her back inside scolding the young child. Then Sam got an idea.

"Hey Bee!" Sam called up to his guardian. Bee tilted his helm down at his charge, away from his servo where he had been intently studying the little flakes of white.

"Do you know how long the snowing is going to last?" Sam asked. Bumblebee's reply was in the voice of a lady talking about the weather forecast. Seemed like it was going to be snowing for a little while, and it was going to be ten times and tick as it currently was on the ground in an hour.

"Great!" Sam exclaimed. "How about we get our snow gear on and have a snowball fight?" Sam asked as he looked around at the other humans. They all nodded their approval, saying that it was a good idea, especially because it hardly ever snowed on Christmas anymore.

All the humans headed inside to get into warmer outerwear. Sam stopped and looked up at all the bots that were around.

"And you guys if you want, you can activate your holoforms to play with us." Sam suggested. Some nodded their helms, Jolt walked back inside not really into that idea seeing as he was a more reserved mech.

"You lot can play without me. I have no interest in participating. I'll just watch and aid any injuries that may occur." Ratchet said.

"I'll have to decline also. I have data pads that I have to sor…"

"Oh come on Prowler." Jazz cut off Prowl's sentence. "Let loose and have fun every once and awhile. See? Even Jinx said she'd do it." Jazz said from where he sat upon Jinx's back plates, pointing towards her helm as she nodded in the affirmative. Really the only reason Jinx was going to join, was because of Lupa bouncing up and down around her legs and Scarlet ruffling her blade like feathers in excitement.

"No, I will still have to pass." Prowl said.

"Oh well, a mech can only try. What about you Sheena?" Jazz addressed the femme. Everybot had practically forgot she was even out there she had been so quiet. When she didn't reply everybot looked over towards her. She was just staring at the new substance that covered the ground in white.

Bumblebee cautiously padded his way over to the crazy, strangely quiet femme. He stood in front of her waving a servo in her face plates. Sheena cycled her optics a few times, staring blankly at Bee before a large grin stretched across her lip plates. Sheena whirled around to face the others as she giddered in place.

"What is this it's so pretty and NEW!" Sheena asked. Surprisingly it was Sam to answer her.

"Uhh?...Snow?..." It sounded more like a question than an answer but Sheena didn't care.

'Snow?' **, atmospheric** **water** **vapour** **frozen** **into** **ice** **crystals** **and falling in light white flakes or lying on the ground as a white layer.:**

Everybot and Sam watched the femme vibrate in place, for whatever reason, none of them knew, Ratchet even scanned her to make sure it was not a malfunction or glitch in her systems. Coming up with no negative results, he just shrugged.

"Excitable I guess." Ratchet said. Bumblebee had since moved away from the again crazy femme, this time grateful for her not latching onto his face plates. Sam was the one to snap her out of wherever her processor had gone.

"So?...uhhh…does that mean you're going to join the snowball fight?" He asked. Sheena stopped vibrating and looked down at the young human male.

"What's that?" She asked. Sam quickly rattled off to her on what the game was and how to play, Sheena, always up for trying something new with something new nodded enthusiastically in the affirmative.

Sam quickly ducked back inside the base to go change into his warmer outerwear as the bots that had agreed to play, transformed down into their alt modes and rolled to sit inside at the entrance of the hanger. Activating their holoforms and waited for the humans to return.

Up until then, Sheena hadn't really thought of making her human holoform. So she started with a slightly below average height for human females at 5'3". Next was the skin color. Since the majority of her plating was white, Sheena went with a slightly pale complexion, not ghost white pale but certainly not sun tanned. Next was hair. She ended up looking through the internet, finding one she liked she incorporated her own color scheme with black and teal accents. Her hair fell to the right of her face while the other side of her head had three cornrows braided to the back and into a ponytail that hung off her right shoulder. Clothes. Sheena went with a white one shoulder long sleeve with a black tank top underneath. She chose teal jeggings and black over the ankle hikers boots, and just for fun, a black choker and thin chain and three black belt straps. Two coming from the top of her right hip down to her left, and one from the top of her left down to her right. Done! She looked good if she did say so herself.

~Les mini time skip brought to you by the scientist now being a designer as well~

The humans finally came out, dressed head to toe in warm outerwear. Sam's creators stood by the bots alt modes seeming to not want to participate but willing to watch. And so the bots activated their holoforms and went to join the humans in the snow to start creating teams. Team one consisting of; Sarah Lennox, Annabelle Lennox, Mikaela Banes, Ironhide (of course because Annabelle would not be on a team without him), Jinx, Jazz, Lupa, Scarletsky, Duma, Silverstriker, and Sheena. **(A/N yes I know a mostly femme team, also uneven because they have a three year old on their team)** Team two consisting of; William Lennox, Robert Epps, Sam Witwicky, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Optimus, and Skids and Mudflap. Each team had thirty minutes to construct their fortress and ammo.

~Les 'nother mini time skip brought to you by Snow; Atmospheric water vapour frozen into ice crystals and falling in light white flakes or lying on the ground as a white layer.~

Thirty minutes was up, both teams were ready. Team one, having an almost full team of creative minds/processors, their fortress was like a castle. Although not a pretty sight, it's walls were thick and sturdy. The center most part of the fortress was the tallest point like a watch tower. It was connected to two other smaller towers, a snow tunnel connecting each tower so that their team could move from tower to tower without being in the line of fire. They also had large scattered walls in front of their fort for the braver fighters to move in for a close attack.

Team Two, having only one overly creative processor, their fortress was not as extravagant. But no less protected. Theirs was a simple wall with two watchtowers at either end. The walls of their fort thick and sturdy with a few secret areas to go to if they were to get invaded or just more hiding places to throw snowballs from without being seen.

With both teams now ready, Ratchet signaled for the game to begin.

~les times skip brought to you by 'I'm running out of time to finish this special!'

The sun was now setting behind the Nevada mountains, the sky a beautiful watercolor painting of deep pinks, purples, and blues. The snowball fight had ended, team one coming out victorious. They had lost some of their team in the fight; Sarah and Mikaela not being fast enough to duck out of the way of a sneak snowball from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both getting pelted in the face and ' _dying'_ dramatically _._

Though the twins were quickly taken down, for them being in enemy territory meant Annabelle could take vengeance for her mother. She ultimately had missed the twins but with Ironhide right behind her the twins went down without taking anymore of the their team out. The rest of the team had survived.

With Lupa, Duma, Jinx, and Jazz doing what they did best, agile and fast as they all were, they able to get closer to the enemy without getting hit, and the others providing cover fire/long range attack from behind their fort. Let's just say it was over fairly quickly in an hour and seventeen minutes. Not including the thirty minutes to build their forts. **(A/N to be fair, that is a quick battle to me and my brother)**

With the battle won and the sun setting, everyone decided it best to retreat back into the warmth of the base. Once they were all inside, the humans retreated to their separate quarters to get into their holiday Pjs and maybe take a shower.

All the bots that had participated in the fight deactivated their holoforms and transformed. Everybot except for Jazz, who was having quite the trouble with his own transformation. Ratchet ended up needing to step in, pulling at transformation seems to help Jazz along.

"I told you Jazz," Ratchet said after he helped Jazz fully transform. Waving his beloved throwing wrench above his helm in a silent threat. "You are not to be transforming until I clear you as perfectly fit to do so. Do I make myself clear? Because if you try this again, I am not going to help you transform again, got it?" Ratchet asked in his usual grumpy/cranky tone.

Jazz smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his helm.

"Awww Ratch. Ya don't actually mean that do yeah?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz…" Ratchet said threatenly, raising his wrench up higher as if about to throw it at the sabitor.

"Ok ok ok mech got it, no transforming until your say so, got it." Jazz said from where he had ducked in behind Jinx. Ratchet just grumbled at the mech, making his way back to the med bay.

When the humans returned it was with all of them in their Christmas Pjs. Judy had made hot chocolate for everyone, and passed it out as they seated themselves on the couch that Will and Epps had pulled from the humans rec-room.

"Ok so now it's time to tell some Christmas stories!" Judy exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll go." Mikaela said. Clearing her throat.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the base

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the cars with care,

In hopes that soon would be there…"

"Why would you want some guy named to come to the base?" Prowl asked as he just walked in. "It's a Christmas story, look up ' _The Night Before Christmas'_ and be quiet." Mikaela shot at the Autobot SIC. "Anyways where was I? Oh yes… The children were all nestled all snug in their beds…"

~Yes I'm sorry another time skip I'm running out of time to finish this story~

After Mikaela was done telling her story most everyone was half asleep. The Chevy twins deep in recharge. "I think it would be a good idea to end the night here." Sarah said while shifting a deep asleep Annabelle in her arms. Judy nodded in agreement as she tried to get her husband up. Mikaela looked over at her boys, both Sam and Bee wavering on the brink of unconsciousness.

With the help of some bots, the three still awake females were able to at least get the males to their assigned quarters before they dropped dead asleep.

With one last check on the humans the remaining bots headed for their own quarters for a good lunar cycles recharge. Sheena after arriving at her quarters found her serpentine companion to be already deep in recharge. She had to twist and curl around him to even get to the soft foam mattress under his sleek bulk. Having herself finally nestled in the warmth of her companion, quickly fell into a deep recharge as well.

The next morning everyone, bots and humans alike, awoke to the excited screaming of Annabelle as she ran up and down the bases hallways.

Sheena looked at her internal clock **(Because I can't remember what it's actually called, please tell me it's driving me insane!)**

'It's only SIX IN THE MORNING FOR PRIMUS SAKE! Why is the sparkling up this early?!' Sheena flopped over on her berth, turning her audials down almost all the way she fell back into recharge.

 **A/N I'm so sorry I didn't make it to Christmas day, I'll try to get it out before New Years...Maybe I'm very busy...sorry.**

 **Thank you again GirlWhoLovesAnime !**


End file.
